Snow
by GGjunkie33
Summary: There was something she intensely disliked about this time of year. But someone might just change her mind.


**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first Bones story. I'm still building up my writing skills, so if it seems a bit out of character that's partially why. So please, bear with me as I take my first journey through this lovely land of Bones fanfiction writing. Thanks: )

* * *

**Snow**

Snow was falling steadily outside the frosted window, covering the gardens and the ground in a blanket of pure, undisturbed white. Inside a room, the TV was on and the weatherman was informing the residents of Washington D.C. what many of them could have guessed the second they walked outside: it was the coldest day of the year so far.

The grey cloudy sky told a promise of much more snow to be piling up onto the already coated streets later that day, and few people could be seen on the sidewalks. The only color seen for miles around were two dark figures seen on the horizon from the window of the Jeffersonian, steadily walking towards the structure.

"I told you we should've stopped for gas," Brennan mumbled.

There was something she just intensely disliked about this time of year. It was cold, and everything was dying or already dead. Or perhaps it was just the reality of what had happened in a frigid December day so many years ago.

"Bones, just let it rest," Booth said exasperatedly.

The two were freezing, seeing as Booth's SUV had run out of gas several blocks from their destination of the Jeffersonian. Brennan was NOT happy.

"I'm cold, and I'm shivering-my breath is freezing solid the minute it hits the air-and we still have at least another 100 yards to go till we get to the warm interior of the Jeffersonian," she complained.

There was a contemplative look on Booth's face, like he was thinking hard about how to solve their problem.

"I know a good way to stay warm," Booth said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What?"

"You'll see," Booth said.

Two minutes later….

"Booth!" Temperance yelled in surprise at the man beside her, who was looking up at her with an almost childlike expression on his face. He almost looked like a kid who had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Brennan thought amusedly.

"What?"

"Stop throwing snow at me! You're acting like a 5-year-old!"

"I was not!" Booth objected as he tried to hide the smirk that was peeking through his facade of innocence.

"Yes, you were."

"Was not," Booth protested.

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Was not."

"Were too."

"Now who's acting like the 5 year old?" Booth said, chuckling as he smiled irresistibly at her.

Annoyed but fighting to hide the smile on her face, Brennan bent down, picked up a handful of pure white, and threw it into the face of the man walking next to her before he could even blink an eyelid.

"Bones?!" Booth sputtered as he wiped the icy ball of frozen water from his face.

"Ha! You sleep you lose!" Brennan exclaimed in triumph.

"Snooze, Bones. It's 'you _snooze_ you lose'," Booth explained with an amused smile at her typical mix-up of a pop culture phrase.

"Whatever. I still got you," she bragged smugly, unfazed at her misuse of the common saying.

His response came in the form of an object flying through the sky and spattering on her arm.

"Booth!"

Booth laughed and ran in the opposite direction to gather more snow.

Brennan retaliated with a hit on the back of his jacket.

"Oh, it's on!" Booth shouted with a grin that stretched across his features.

For a second Temperance mused that it was a good thing she had thought to wear her snow jacket today; it was going to get plenty of use in the next several minutes.

Booth and Brennan ran around in circles on the lawn of the Jeffersonian, each plotting out their course of attack while trying to discover the other's next move. Brennan laughed as she snuck up behind Booth, who had tried to take cover behind a tree, and with perfect aim hit her target.

"Yes!"

Booth spun around and ran at her, scooping up a handful of snow along the way. He chased her around the tree several times before his speed enabled him to catch up to her and he tackled her from behind, smashing the snow on her back with a yell of victory. They both crashed to the ground and lay entangled on the powdery snow.

For a few seconds, everything was still and silent besides the sounds of their labored breathing.

"Ouch," Brennan moaned as she felt the force of her impact with the hard, rock-covered ground beneath the snow on her back, thinking of the bruise she was sure to have there later.

Booth turned his head to make a remark about their clumsy landing, and the words died on his lips as he looked at his partner lying very close beside him. The flecks of white snow contrasted sharply with the silky auburn hair that they laid upon, and the cold of the winter air combined with their recent bout of snow tag had left her cheeks tinged with a light pink that only served to make her appear as if she was glowing. There was a sparkle in her beautiful blue eyes as she looked at him questioningly.

"What, Booth?"

"Nothing, just…Merry Christmas, Temperance," Booth said as he leaned in closer to her face and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Brennan blushed at his proximity and replied, "Merry Christmas, Booth," as she acted on impulse and decided to do the very thing that she had wanted to do for the past three years.

Booth was surprised as she got closer and closer to him, her eyes fluttering shut when there was barely a centimeter of space between them, and then closed the gap. Lips met each other in a soft caress, and continued to gain passion as the kiss deepened.

When their need for air had become desperate, both pulled away and glanced at each other, grinning like idiots. An unspoken agreement passed between the two that they'd discuss complications later, and for now would just enjoy each other's company.

"Come on, Bones, we've got a case to solve," Booth replied with a charm smile on his face as he extended a hand to help her up.

As the two walked back to the Jeffersonian, standing slightly closer together than normal and trudging through the snow that was still falling in a whirlwind around them, Brennan smiled contentedly to herself.

Perhaps snow wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you think! **


End file.
